Happy Feet Tap Tap
Happy Feet Tap Tap is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This story is about when Mumble and his Amigos practiced a song for a music competition at Penguin-Land. Transcript (At Adelie-Land, Mumble and the Adelie Amigos are relaxing in the jacuzzi) *Mumble: Oh yeah, this jacuzzi is going to smooth us all. *Ramón: Yeah tallboy, i love this area so much. *Raul: This is some loco motion we're having. *Rinaldo: Why is the water so hot? *Raul: Because it's just water and it's what the jacuzzi is suppose to be. *Rinaldo: All of that steam stuff is making me become a chicken. *Nestor: You won't be a chicken. *Rinaldo: I'm going to be fried penguin for lunch! *Lombardo: Oh Rinaldo, you're complaining too much. Alway complaining man. *Rinaldo: Shut up. Who do you think i look like? The complaining man? *Everyone except Rinaldo: *laugh* *Mumble: That is the most funniest thing i've ever heard. *Rinaldo: Gah! I hate this pool so much. *Ramón: Oh....my....gola. *Raul: What happen? *Ramón: Look! *Raul: Oh wow. (Carmen walk into the jacuzzi as Ramón stare in the eyes with "Adorn" by Miguel playing in the background) *Ramón: Hello sexy. *Carmen: You? Me? Fat chance. *Mumble: Fat chance Ramón. *Ramón: It's my fat chance now. I'm in love. *Carmen: Por favor, the bubbles pop alot. *Rinaldo: Just like Nestor's fart. *Nestor: What did you say?! *Rinaldo: I say, "Ooh, Nestor will lead the way to the Elephant Seal Beach." *Raul: No. He said something rude. *Lombardo: Making fun of people huh? *Mumble: Guys. *Nestor: *splash on Rinaldo* *Rinaldo: Hey. *Nestor: That's for making fun of me! *Rinaldo: You little son of a bambino! *Nestor: I'm going to make you a baby chicken! *Lombardo: Splash fight! *splash water to Raul, Rinaldo and Nestor* *Nestor: Cut it out. *Raul: That hot water is in my little soft spot on my back. *Mumble: Oh lord. *Ramón: My amigos are loco. Very very loco. *Carmen: So Ramón, what do you want to do today? *Ramón: Me and Mumble should go fishing together at Snow Hill Island. That would be a great idea. *Mumble: No. We have something else to do as well. *Ramón: Like what? *Carmen: Bowling for skuas? *Mumble: No. There is a music competition coming up at Penguin-Land. *Ramón and Carmen: What? *Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: What?! *Mumble: Yes. I'm dead serious. Everyone is suppose to sing their own song. We should sing it together. We can make it as a great team together. We can bring Lovelace, Sven and the rest of the Adelie-Land crew to perform their own song together. *Ramón: Oh my gosh, you gotta be kidding me. Trivia *This story feature only characters from the movies and no original characters at all. *The story is set between Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover and the time where Terry and the gang would move to Penguin-Land. The story is also set before the events of Happy Feet Three. *This story is made for the 12th anniversary of Happy Feet. *The title is a parody of the DJ Kass song "Scooby Doo Pa Pa". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions